fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 13
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 13 "Kijk, een kloof!" riep Sneeuwzang. Ze zwaaide met haar staart richting een diepe, brede rotsgleuf die zich in de berg nestelde. Aan de rechterkant liep een smal, brokkelig rotspad en vlak ernaast ging de wand de diepte in om te verdwijnen in de dikke mist. "Dat ziet er riskant uit." zei Ada. "Ja." gaf Stormpoot toe."Is er geen andere weg?" Sneeuwzang schudde haar kop."De overal in de omtrek zijn bergen die er niet te beklimmen uitzien. Dit is een doorsnede, we raken zo vlugger aan de andere kant van het gebergte. Met een beetje geluk kunnen we daar de SterrenClan vinden..." Stormpoot en Ada knikten, en het drietal ging de kloof binnen. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png "Ik hoop dat Vlekkepoot succes heeft." zei Lijsterzang warm."Ze is een goede dochter. En Heemstpoot ook. Ik hoop dat zij gauw haar volledige naam kan verdienen, en dat Sneeuwzang terugkomt." Meidoornlicht knikte."Je bent een goede moeder." complimenteerde ze."Vlekkepoot en Heemstpoot zijn aanwinsten voor de Clan!" Lijsterzang knikte. Een trieste blik schoof over haar gezicht."Braamkit zou ook een aanwinst geweest zijn." prevelde ze bitter. "Braamkit is een aanwinst in de SterrenClan!" zei Meidoornlicht opbeurend."Hij was altijd al pienter, dat weet ik nog van toen ik leerling was. Hij zou op een dag een fantastische Clanleider geweest kunnen zijn! En op een dag zie je hem terug." Lijsterzang knikte dankbaar."Je hebt gelijk. En bovendien moet ik nu voor mijn jonkies zorgen." Leeuwenkit geeuwde."Mam! We zijn al bijna zes manen oud, we zijn geen kittens meer!" protesteerde hij. Rooskit viel hem bij."Bovendien zei Sparster dat we over een kwart maan leerlingen mogen worden!" straalde ze. Magnoliakit knikte wild. "We worden de beste krijgers ooit!" riepen ze in koor. Lijsterzang lachtte. "Wees niet al te zeker, schatties! Voor jullie het weten, moeten jullie mos verschonen,"- Rooskit trok een walgend gezicht, "teken weghalen met muizengal," - Leeuwenkit kokhalsde, "... en het ergst van allemaal, jagen en dat sappige konijn aan een ander moeten geven!" Magnoliakit gilde van angst. Lijsterzang barstte in lachen uit en haar jongen keken haar verontwaardigt aan. "Dat is gemeen!" piepte Rooskit."Je zei altijd dat het leuk was! Ik zal zelf mijn konijnen eten, ik ga geen mos verschonen en ik weiger teken weg te halen met die muizengal!" Meidoornlicht giechelde."Hoezo? Het is niet zo erg! Jullie moeder dramatiseert graag!" Lijsterzang siste speels. "Hoe durf je!" de twee poezen lachtten even. "Maar toen ik klein was zei Vlekkepoot eens dat muizengal lekker was en toen heb ik het opgegeten!" klaagde Rooskit. Leeuwenkit en Magnoliakit lachtten pesterig. "Hee!" riep hun zusje boos. Ze besprong haar broer en zus en de drie rolden tegen Meidoornlicht. Die slaakte een kreetje van schrik toen ze een stamp kreeg tegen haar gezwollen buik. "Opletten, kleintjes!" zei Lijsterzang. "Oei! Sorry, Meidoornlicht!" piepte Leeuwenkit geschrokken. Rooskit en Magnoliakit knikten schuldbewust. "Het zal goed zijn als jullie drie leerlingen worden!" klaagde Lijsterzang."Ik wil mijn poten weer kunnen strekken, jullie moeten je kunnen uitleven en Meidoornlicht en Kersenlicht hebben rust nodig. Waarom gaan jullie niet buiten spelen? Misschien zijn er nog bollen mos om mee te spelen." Leeuwenkit en Magnoliakit sisten terwijl Rooskit haar neus optrok."Bollen mos zijn voor kittens!" zei Leeuwenkit beledigd."Daar zijn wij te groot voor!" Ze trippelden naar buiten en verdwenen uit het zicht."Laten we hopen dat ze niet wéér proberen het kamp uit te glippen. Eergisteren was het hen bijna gelukt!" zei Lijsterzang bezorgd."Ik heb ze nog zo gezegd dat het gevaarlijk is. Hopelijk trekken ze een les uit die ene keer dat ze Magnoliakit over de braamstruiken duwden en ze vol met doorns zat." Meidoornlicht glimlachtte. "Ik doe even een dutje." prevelde ze terwijl ze zich opkrulde. "Ga je gang maar." zei Lijsterzang. Net wanneer Meidoornlicht haar ogen sloot, klonk er een hartverscheurende jammerkreet op de open plek. Haar ogen vlogen open en ze sprong overeind. Samen met Lijsterzang en Kersenlicht draafde ze de kraamkamer uit. Het duurde een paar tellen voor ze de oorzaak van het gegil hoorden. Roggevlam en Ambermos sleepten een slappe bundel schildpadvacht het kamp binnen, ze werden gevolgd door Sparster. Een schok rammelde Meidoornlicht's ingewanden door elkaar toen ze de pels herkende. "Vlekkepoot?!" krijstte ze. "Vlekkepoot! Nee!!" haar tranen in bedwang houdend rende ze naar haar dode leerling toe."Nee!" Ze keek Sparster smekend aan."Wat is er gebeurt?!" Lijsterzang stond roerloos naast Vlekkepoot, haar ogen opengesperd van de schok. Toen begaven haar poten het en drukte ze haar gezicht in de zachte pels van haar dochter. Sparster kneep zijn ogen bitter dicht zodat hij geen oogcontact moest maken. "Ik was haar aan het volgen tijdens haar proeven." zei hij."We kwamen in de buurt van de stroom. Een adder was op zoek naar prooi, en omdat die daar schaars is en we elke muis nodig hadden... Vlekkepoot viel hem dapper aan waarbij ze hem doodde, maar hij beet haar in het proces. Ik kon niets meer voor haar doen. Het spijt me." Hij boog zijn kop en liet zijn snuit rusten op Vlekkepoot's voorhoofd. "Ambermos en Roggevlam waren er aan het patrouilleren. Als Vlekkepoot de slang niet had gevonden en gedood... ik weet niet wat er gebeurt zou zijn met hen. Ze was heel dapper." Lijsterzang jammerde zachtjes."Wat maakt dat uit?!" snikte ze."Ze moest geleefd hebben! Ze moest een krijger geworden zijn!" Sparster's ogen glinsterden even."Die is ze ook." er viel een verbijsterde stilte. "Terwijl ze stierf, vroeg ze me of ze een krijger mocht worden voor ze naar de SterrenClan vertrok. Ik heb haar ceremonie daar gehouden." Lijsterzang knipperde met haar ogen. "Hoe... hoe heet ze?" vroeg ze bevend. "Vlekkestorm. Zo wou ze altijd al heten, al van toen ze nog maar een kitten was." antwoordde Sparster. Lijsterzang knikte."Dat zal ze fijn gevonden hebben." zei ze met gebroken stem. Leeuwenkit, Magnoliakit en Rooskit kropen tegen hun moeder aan. Heemstpoot zat een stukje verderop verdrietig toe te kijken. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 12 ���� Hoofdstuk 14 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Nacht van de Storm